


Shooting Blind

by thenakednymph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance (Voltron), I’m bored and depressed have a thing, Keith is surprised, Lance curses briefly, Lance is amazing and deserves more recognition, M/M, MORE AMAZING SHARPSHOOTER LANCE, No Angst, but now I want to write angst for it, it’s whatever, may be a part two in the future I don’t know, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: Lance is awesome and Keith is stunned. Who knew he could shoot drones out of the air blind.





	Shooting Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This really doesn’t go anywhere, it’s just something I couldn’t get out of my head.

Lance breathes out slowly, listening. He can hear the faint hum of the drone as it spins in the air off to the left. He cocks his head, gauging the distance.

Narrowing in on the sound Lance lifts his rifle as footsteps scuff on the ground behind him.

He smiles under the blindfold before focusing on the droid again. It’s shifted a foot to the left and Lance compensates, adjusting his stance and turning towards the sound.

Taking a slow breath Lance squeezes the trigger. He hears the impact, the pixels shattering apart with little sparkles of sound and Lance grins, listening as another one forms to take its place.

“Did you need the room Keith?” He turns, zeroing in on the next drone as it circles him.

He can practically hear Keith’s surprise.

Lance grins, popping off a shot at the drone. He hears it hit the far wall and knows he’s missed.

There’s a pause and then, “How did you know it was me?”

Lance shifts, stalking the drone he can’t see.

“Recognized your footsteps,” he says idly searching for the drone.

In the silence Lance fires at it again. He can hear it dart to the side a moment faster than he can compensate and he misses again, making a face beneath the blindfold.

“Damn it,” he mutters. The third shot hits its mark and the hologram shatters.

“Ha!” Lance lowers the bayard and pulls off the blindfold, blinking in the sudden light. His cheeks are flushed with pride.

Keith looks at him in disbelief. “Seriously?” He gestures at the newly constituted drone hovering in the air.

Lance snorts. “Just trying something new.”

Keith smirks, crossing his arms. “What? The usual shit not hard enough for you?” he teases.

Lance shifts his bayard, shooting the droid out of the air without even looking, eyes still on Keith’s.

“Not really.” His grin broadens at Keith’s look of stunned surprise. “I wasn’t just bragging about my skills as a sharpshooter,” he says, cradling the assault rifle in his arms.

“I’m literally one of the best snipers to come out of the Garrison.” His face morphs into a petulant pout and his shoulders sag. “Or I least I would be if I’d actually graduated.” His expression does something sad and disappointed before he buries it under another smile, shrugging lazily.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s still true.” He grins at Keith. “I’m not always full of shit.”

Keith’s eyebrows are hiding under his bangs as he looks at the empty air where the drone had just been.

“I can see that.” He nods slowly, expression sobering. “I knew that when you shot a flying dagger out of the air that was aimed at my head.” Lance flushes with pleasure, lifting his chin proudly.

“I didn’t know something like that was even possible.” Keith gestures vaguely at the drone. “That you could shoot something out of the air while blind.”

Lance looks over at the new holographic drone that’s emerged. “I wasn’t sure I could either,” he says idly. “But I was bored and curious.” He grins wolfishly. “And I never could pass up a challenge.

“Practice has actually upped my normal accuracy.” He flicks at the hovering drone with his fingers but it darts out of reach.

Lance wrinkles his nose. “I’m still not as good as I’d like to be but I’m getting better. I only hit one in roughly every three.” He says it dismissively, like it’s not impressive at all and Keith can’t believe it.

“Seriously?”

His tone draws Lance’s attention back and he hums curiously.

“I don’t think I could do that if I tried.” Keith holds Lance’s gaze so he knows he means it. “That’s seriously impressive. I don’t know anyone who could do that.”

Lance ducks his head, toeing at the floor, actually looking abashed, hiding behind his shoulders.

“Thanks.” He scratches at the side of his head, not sure what to do or say. “And yes, I recognized your footsteps,” he says, rapidly changing the subject.

Keith idly realizes for all his bragging Lance actually can’t take a compliment. He files that away for later.

“You walk more softly than the others,” Lance says. “Like you’re afraid of being heard.

“Pidge is all heel first, stomping around like an elephant.” He shakes his head looking genuinely frustrated and confused. “I don't know how someone that small can make so much noise.

“I never noticed it before but now it’s impossible not to hear them coming a mile away.” He scoffs. “It’s a wonder we’re able to sneak around without being noticed.

“Hunk’s steps are almost tentative and are broad so the octave of the sound is different, lower than the others. Allura’s are brisk and sharp and Coran’s more often than not have this little skip in them? Like he’s always on the verge of dancing.” He looks at Keith, hands falling still as he realizes he’s gesturing as he talks.

“Shiro’s steps are like yours though.”

Keith is blinking at him and Lance flushes in embarrassment. He’s rambling.

“If Shiro and I have similar footsteps,” and Keith still doesn’t know that he believes that, “How did you know it wasn’t him?”

Lance grins. “Your jacket creaks. And Shiro’s arm has this super faint hum to it if you listen.”

Keith leans against the wall, arms crossed, considering everything Lance has said. “Huh. I never noticed before.” He sounds thoughtful, staring into the middle space, trying to fit Lance’s descriptions to the sounds of his friends walking but finds he can’t. He’s never actively listened to them before so he has nothing to compare them to.

“Me neither. It’s funny what you notice when you stop to listen.” A smile pulls Lance’s mouth sideways. “And this way I know without looking if it’s one of you coming up behind me in a fight or someone I need to take out. I don’t have to take the time to turn around and look, taking my eyes off a potential enemy.”

Keith nods thoughtfully. “That’s...actually a really good idea. And a valuable skill,” he says slowly. He looks at Lance, making up his mind.

“Will you teach me?”


End file.
